We Meet Again
by Royal Detective
Summary: It has been four months since the Order of the Wand took over its kingdoms but Cedric is happy at how he has ended up thanks to Sofia. Now he has continued life on a new leaf but soon he'll see that an old friend still has to deal with his demons.


_**A/N:**_ It's strange how I came up with this idea but ever since we saw Greylock in "Day of the Sorcerers" five months ago I couldn't help but miss him picking at Cedric so I guess the question that made this story possible was "What would happen if Cedric had met Greylock after he overthrew Rudistan?" I hope you like it.

* * *

 _ **We Meet Again**_

Was it right to come here? Should he come back later? He had to question his journey as the unsure man clung onto his hooded villager disguise. In a way, his trip to the charmecy was important but he couldn't risk anybody recognizing him. He needed to get his list of items and get home if he wanted to end his continuous nightmares that kept plaguing him.

Taking a steady breath the man continued his trek through the crowds. "Just find your stuff and get out of here." The man whispered to himself in an attempt to calm his nerves but then a familiar voice came to his ears. Could it be...

"Calm down Wormy, I'll just get the mermaid scales and we'll be out of here faster." Cedric spoke as he looked towards his companion as petted the bird who was perched on his shoulder.

"Please do. I would like to get out of this noisy place as soon as possible." The irritated bird answered "I'd like be back home."

The sorcerer clasped the bird's beak shut quickly. "Will you keep your voice down...the last thing I need is being questioned on how I got my raven talking." He nervously said as he looked around.

With a roll of his eyes Wormwood complied to his master's wishes and began looking around watching all sorts of sorcerers,sorceress, witches and warlocks get their magical items. The bird had even spotted a gnome but what really got Wormwood attention was the hooded figure.

The bird narrowed his eyes and watched the figure carefully. Who were they,what were they up to and most importantly why were they staring at Cedric?

Turning around Wormwood nudged Cedric to get his attention. "I think we are being followed."

"You're just being paranoid. Next time I come here I'm leaving you at the workshop. So much for trying to get you out in fresh air." The dark-haired sorcerer muttered. "Lucky for you , I'm done."

"Fine, don't blame me if you are knocked unconscious and kidnapped." Wormwood whispered angrily and turned around to see if they were still being followed but to the bird's surprise they disappeared!

"Am I seeing things?" The raven whispered to himself. Shrugging it off he turned back around to to see that they were heading for the exit,

As Cedric walked out of the building he felt a hand tug him around the corner and slammed him up against the wall. Opening his eyes, he tried to reach for his wand that was sheathed at his side but was stopped.

"Wait!"

He knew that voice. Squinting his eyes he tried to get a good look at the hooded fifure and saw a single glass monocle in its usual place.

"Didn't think I would see you again, Greylock or would you prefer King Greylock now?"

The man chuckled and pulled his hood down. "Good question. I was hoping I wouldn't have to use a title towards you since I thought we were both going after the monarchy title but after hearing what you did I have to wonder...what happened," He questioned with a smirk. "I thought King Cedric the Great was what you wanted, you did join The Order of the Wand the same I did."

Releasing his hold on his former friend Greylock watched Cedric push himself from the wall and look up at the sky. "I was going after the title Greylock but I realized that's not what I wanted..."

"Don't give me that, Cedric. You've been wanting that title for years! I guess Grimtrix was right when he said that you were too weak to go through the plan. That Princess Sofia keeps pushing you back...can't you realize that you can just get rid of her?"

"If you recall the incident back during Enchancia's Royal Jubilee you'll remember that she took down Slickwell...you saw that yourself did you not?"

"What of it...?"

"I can't really explain it, Greylock but she's more wise than any royal I've ever come across she keeps wanting to save people, she knows of fairness and I believe she can just about can fix any of the problems we have with royalty."

"That girl can't make this world perfect, Cedric. You expect her to fix every solution this world has?"

"No, I don't expect her to but she made me realize I don't need power to make others know that I am a great sorcerer. She also made her family realize that they need compassionate and understanding. Now I am trying fix my relationship with her family and they are doing the same with me. Believe me, Greylock this girl knows that people are hurting and thanks to her Enchancia will be protected and loved."

There was silence between the men as Greylock thought over Cedric's words. Over the last few years during his visits he could see why Cedric cared for her so much. She had expressed all sorts of kindness, She was as wise as Cedric claimed even though though she still held that child innocence.

"So what's your reason for wanting Rudistan, I've known you since we were children? I didn't think you would want this." Cedric said bringing him back to their conversation.

"My reasons for dethroning Magnus are confidential. He may have bragged on me a lot despite how Roland treated you but he did have flaws."

Everyone has flaws Greylock..."

"Hm, while that may be, my reasons will stay secret."

Whatever problem you may have with Magnus there still is a way to fix what you've done. I know you're smarter than this..." Cedric then grinned "otherwise you wouldn't have been smart at coming up with gags to try on me."

A grin then formed on the man's face and Cedric's hopes began to rise. It would seem the man he knew with the jester-like qualities and happy nature was still there after all. He hadn't seen it for a while but now it was a ghost, forever broken like his inner child had been.

"Perhaps." Greylock answered as he put his hood back up. "But unlike you I don't have someone who looks after me and my hurts. Sofia may have saved you from your inner darkness and became your champion but I have to face mine."

"It was good seeing you again old friend...I'm glad your problems are forever solved. I have no doubt that the princess will continue to protect you. Take care old friend."

After Greylock casted a teleportation spell Cedric frowned "You too."

"It sounds like Greylock is jealous over you." Wormwood answered. "Do you think he'll go after you and Sofia?"

"No Wormy, he won't." Cedric said as he began to collect his bagged items and make his way to their awaiting coach. "Greylock has bigger fish to fry and I doubt he'll see Sofia as a threat unless she tries to pluck Rudistan out of his hands."

"What do you think his deal is with Magnus?"

"I don't know. Whatever his reasons are and why he is keeping them secret is beyond me. What we just witnessed was Greylock being a shell of his former self and his current self."

"Indeed."

"I suggest not telling Sofia we ran into Greylock today unless I think it is important."

With their bags in the back of the coach Cedric entered the passenger seat both began flying back to Ecnchacia.

 _ **"Greylock, whatever you are facing I know you can overcome your demons like I did. And while Sofia may be the reason I am who I am now that doesn't mean I depend on her for my problems."**_

 _ **"If Sofia does try to pry Rudistan away from you know I won't be on your side, I will protect Sofia from your wrath because that is after all my duty even if she is my friend."**_

 _ **"Your only chance is to see the error of your ways and if you don't that will be your own demise."**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Well, this is my view of what might happen if Cedric ever ran into Greylock again. I am glad this story came out well. I was missing Greylock being a good guy. I didn't think he would be a Slickwell but turned out to be a surprise to as all. Please Review and tell me what you think. Hard to believe that my next story will be my 100th!


End file.
